Pikachu's Haunting Past
by jesusfreak792
Summary: When Pikachu's past comes back to haunt him, will he triumph, or drown in grief?
1. Chapter 1

(. After years of traveling with different people, Ash finally was traveling with his best friends. Scene opens with Ash, Misty, and Tracy packing up breakfast Pikachu is sleeping.)

Ash: Ready to go Pikachu?

_Pikachu's Dream_

Ryan: Again Pichu! (zaps a Beedrill shaped target) Awesome Pichu! (dream drifts to battling Misty's Starme) Pichu, thunder shock! (shocks Starme out.)

Official: Starme is unable to continue, Ryan and Pichu win.

Ryan: Awesome Pichu!

Pichu: Pichu!

(Ryan suddenly collapses)

(hears Ash)

_Pikachu's dream ends_

Ash: Pikachu, Pikachu... (Pikachu opens eyes)

Pikachu: (wakes up horrified) Pika Pikachu! (panting heavy)

Ash: Pikachu what's a matter? You had another nightmare, didn't you?

Pikachu: Pika Pi. (jumps into Ash's arms for comfort, and then starts crying)

Ash: (Picks up Pikachu and rocks him back and forth) Shh...It's ok. I'm here.

Ash: Is Pikachu ok Nurse Joy?

Nurse Joy: Pikachu's health is in tip top condition. But, how long have these nightmares been going

on?

Ash: About a week.

Nurse Joy: Hold on, I'll be right back.

(goes back to office, and in a few minutes comes back out.)

Ash: What should I do?

Nurse Joy: I've spoken to Professor Oak and he would like you to return ASAP. He said it's time he told

you the truth.

Ash: Huh?


	2. Chapter 2

Ash: So what's wrong with Pikachu?

Professor Oak: (Looks at Pikachu) Pikachu, it's Ryan isn't it.

Pikachu: Pikachu (sadly)

Ash: Ryan?

Professor Oak: Ash...I guess I should've told you before about Ryan.

Pikachu: Pika (sadly)

Professor Oak: Pikachu's previous trainer.

Ash: Previous trainer?

Professor Oak: Yes, the one who raised Pikachu from an egg. From the beginning Ryan and Pikachu

were best friends. It was only a Pichu with Ryan though. I knew Ryan's father, him also being a

scientist. Anyways Ryan and Pikachu were best friends who did everything together. Until one day...

_flashback_

(Flashback opens with Ryan on bed in hospital.)

Ryan: Pichu, I want to give you something. To remember me by.

Pichu: Pichu, (shakes head no) Pi Pichu.

Ryan: Please Pichu. (hard cough) (Pichu walks forward) Here. (hands Pichu a locket. Inside a picture of

Pichu on the left and Ryan on the right) Please remember Pichu, I'll always love you. (Pichu snaps

locket shut and puts it on. Ryan appears to

falls asleep.)

Pichu: Pi (shakes Ryan) Pichu!

_flashback ends_

Professor Oak: His cancer was ruthless. When Pichu came to me, I could see a part of it had died

with Ryan. Pikachu's spirit was broken; not many people or Pokemon have to watch their

closest friend die. I never thought Pikachu would accept another trainer, until you

came along. I evolved Pikachu a few weeks after it came to me hoping to give it a new perspective and

Pichu some well-needed confidence. Hey, Pikachu do you still have the locket?

Pikachu: Pika! (takes off locket and shows it to Ash)

Ash: Pikachu, I—I didn't know.

Professor Oak: I did tell you in the beginning that Pikachu had a problem.

Ash: I know, but I didn't imagine. (Looks at Pikachu) Buddy, I'm so sorry. You must be in so much

pain.

Pikachu: (Looks at Ash and nods yes) Pika Pikachu. (Tear runs down his face.) (Pikachu runs off)

Ash: Pikachu! Where are you going? Pikachu! (tries to run but is caught by Professor Oak.)

Professor Oak: I think I know where Pikachu's going. It's too far to walk though, let your mom drive.

(Ash lowers head and nods)


	3. Chapter 3

(Scene opens with Professor Oak, Ash, and Mrs. Kachem in car driving and pass Brock on the road.

Car stops.)

Ash: Brock, hey Brock!

Brock:Ash! Good to see you? (Looks at Ash's face) What's wrong?

Ash: Have you seen Pikachu?

Brock: Actually yes. I did see a Pikachu heading to the cemetery. It's head was down so I couldn't see it's face.

Ash: That's gotta be Pikachu!

Brock: I'll come to show you the route.

Ash: Cool, maybe we can head to the gym afterwards.

Ash: Professor Oak, where's Ryan's grave?

Professor Oak: It's right over there. (points to left where Pikachu, holding flowers is crying with head down.)

Ash: Pikachu! (runs to Pikachu who looks up to Ash with Pokeball in Pikachu's hand.) What's that?

Professor Oak: Pikachu, where'd you get your old Pokeball?

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu. (throws it up and it lands on the ground where Pikachu is sucked inside.)

Ash: Pikachu! (turns to Professor Oak) But Professor, Pikachu hates Pokeballs.

Professor Oak: Ash, Pikachu is really hurt and wants to be alone. Plus Ryan knew it's fear of Pokeballs; look at the top of that Pokeball.

Ash: It's a window.

(Brock runs to Ash)

Brock: Wow, I've never seen a Pokemon in their Pokeball before. (Looks at window where there is only a red glow)

Professor Oak: Pikachu can see out, but we can't see inside. It's kinda like a two way mirror.

Ash: That's cool.

Mrs. Kachem: I guess Pikachu will come out when it's ready.

Ash: (looks down at ball) Yeah, I guess so.


	4. Chapter 4

(Scene opens in Ash's room where Ash brought two halves of an apple and Pikachu's Pokeball on Ash's desk)

Ash: Pikachu, lunch time!

(No response from Pikachu's pokeball)

Ash CONT. : Pikachu, you can't stay in there for the rest of your life. Fine! Starve in your Pokeball for all I care! (drops apple half and leaves room slamming the

door behind him.)

(Ash then opens the door a wedge and watches. Pikachu comes out of it's Pokeball takes the apple half, eats, and goes back into pokeball)

Mr Mime: (Comes down hallway and looks at Ash who turns and is given a ketchup bottle.)

Ash: That's a great idea Mimey! Maybe Pikachu will stay out for it's favorite food...ketchup.

Mimey: Mr. Mime!

Ash: (comes into bedroom with Pokeball on desk) Pikachu, I have some ketchup for you. (Pikachu

leaps out of Pokeball and runs to ketchup.) No...no...no, First you have to promise to stay out of the

Pokeball and talk to me.

Pikachu: Pika (grabs ketchup bottle from Ash's hand)

Mrs. Kachem: (Comes in and gives Ash a device that looks like a teaspoon.) Professor Oak brought it

over. It's one of his prototypes that is supposed to translate Pokemon talk to dialect we can understand.

Ash: (takes devise from Mrs. Kachem's hand) How does it work?

Mrs. Kachem: Put it up to Pikachu's mouth.

(Ash puts it up to Pikachu's mouth)

Ash: Pikachu say something buddy.

Pikachu: (says in squeaky voice) Does it work?

(Pikachu and Ash hears it's voice)

Pikachu CONT: Yuck, this is my voice? Oh Well.

Ash: Wow. Ok buddy, what's wrong?

Pikachu: I want him back; I want Ryan back. (sniffles) It's not that I don't love you Ash, I do, but Ryan was my first trainer.

Ash: It's not like I don't know what it's like to lose someone you love. When I was five, my dad left for a Pokemaster's meeting. The next week mom heard he

was killed by a drunk driver. I cried for weeks.

Pikachu: I jus-chu Pika Pikachu.

Ash: Well, I guess Professor Oak needs to work out all the kinks before trying this out again.


	5. Chapter 5

(Scene Opens with Brock, Tracy, Misty, Mrs. Kachem, Gary and Professor Oak eating supper at Ash's house.)

Professor Oak: Thanks for inviting us over Delia,

Mrs. Kachem: Ah, It's nothing. Since Ash and his friends are leaving tomorrow for Dewpoint City, it was the least I could do.

(Mr. Mime and Delia bring over dinner. Shepherds Pie and Cesar Salad.) Dig in!

(After each person got food they started eating and conversing.)

Professor Oak: So Ash, what Pokemon are you taking this time?

Ash: Definably Pikachu. I think I might take Bayleef, Squirtle, and Pigiotto.

Misty: What about Charizard?

Ash: I think I'll leave him here for a while. I mean we will be back too Palette in two months to start training for the Pokemon League Competition right?

Misty: Yeah, I forgot.

Professor Oak: Why don't you let me take Charizard until then? I know it'll feel right at home in the research lab and the fresh air.

Ash: Ok.

Tracey: This food sure is delicious Mrs. Kachem

Brock: And this Shepherds pie is amazing!

Mrs. Kachem: Thank You! I can give you the recipe if you like Brock!

Brock: Really! Wow, that would be great.

Gary: So Ashy boy. Why are you going to Dewpoint City. There's no gym there you know.

Ash: Yeah, I know. We're going so we can catch rock and steel type Pokemon.

Gary: Good luck, you'll need it.

Ash: Thanks Gary, Hey!


	6. Chapter 6

(Scene Opens with Ash, Misty, and Brock getting ready to go. Tracey's helping them pack.)

Ash: Guys, do you think I should maybe leave Pikachu home. (Ash looking at Pokeball) Maybe a little

time in Pallet will do him some good.

Misty: Maybe you're right. Pikachu may start feeling better here with it's friends.

Brock: He may, but his grief may also relapse without Ash here.

Misty: Yeah and Dewpoint City is far away.

Tracey: It is your call Ash, you're his trainer.

Ash: I know, I'll ask Pikachu. (Ash threw the Pokeball revealing Pikachu) Pikachu, would you like to

come with us to Dewpoint City, or stay here with mom and Professor Oak? (As if to answer Ash

Pikachu jumped back into his Pokeball.)

Brock: Well, that's pretty clear.

Ash: Yeah. (He puts his head down and the brim of his hat covers his eyes as a tear slips down his cheek.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Scene opens with Ash gone and Pikachu's Pokeball on his desk. Suddenly Pikachu pops out.) (No

dialogue this scene but thoughts instead. _These will be in Italic._)

_Pikachu: I'm sorry Ryan, I just can't do this anymore. _(cries softly)_ Forgive me Ryan._ (Pikachu then

leaves to the end of Palette's highest cliff.)

Pikachu then finds a Weedle who is begging for food and Pikachu gives him an apple. The Weedle

thanks him and Pikachu walks on.

_Pikachu: _(Pikachu stands by cliff and says to himself) _Forgive me Ryan, forgive me Ash_. (He then

jumps.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Scene Opens with Ash and the gang just leaving Palette when Professor Oak runs towards them.)

Professor Oak: Ash, Ash! (Ash sees the Professor running and they all stop.)

Ash: What is it Professor? (The Professor, still trying to catch his breath wheezed)

Professor Oak: Pi...Pi...Pikachu. I just found him. Come with me! (They all run towards Palette Cliff.)

(They all find him over the cliff as Bulbasaur carefully lifts his almost lifeless body with his vine whip)

Ash: (Ash takes Pikachu from Bulbasaur's vines.) Pikachu! NO! (starts weeping hysterically.) (Brock

takes Pikachu and feels his pulse.)

Brock: Ash! Pikachu's still breathing. It's very shallow, but he's breathing.

Professor Oak: We better get him back to my lab, quick.


	9. Chapter 9

(Scene opens in Professor Oak's lab, at his examination table. Pikachu was connected to a breathing

machine as Professor Oak worked fiercely.)

Professor Oak: Gary, scissors. (Gary hands Professor his scissors) Tracey, bandage. (Tracey hands him

the bandage.) Gary, get Ash now!

Gary: Ok. (Gary quickly gets Ash and Ash runs in the room.)

Professor Oak: Ash, we're done. Pikachu should be alright. But as the anesthesia wears off, I want you

to talk, sing, anything. Just be coomunicating with to Pikachu. Just to calm him down. I'm sure this was no accident. Ash, Pikachu jumped off that

cliff on purpose. Pikachu will be angry his plan didn't work. You have to keep him calm.

Ash: Do you mean he tried to...? (Ash wanted to say the rest, but the words wouldn't come out.)

Professor Oak: Yes (very solemnly.) I found this (holds up Pikachu's locket) by the edge of the cliff. He

knew what he was doing. It's just good we got there in time.

Ash: Ok, I'll try and keep him calm.

Professor Oak: (handing Ash the teaspoon devise again.) I fixed it. Here, you'll need it. (Ash takes it

from Professor Oak and faintly smiles.)


End file.
